Bae's Gift
by dancefan93
Summary: Belle and Rumple's child is dead... or is it? Can a lost child help?


Belle cried out as another contraction ripped through her body. She gripped Rumple's hand and pushed just as Dr. Whale told her to do. She pushed and screamed and squeezed Rumple's hand all at the same time. As she screamed and pushed, the lights flickered and some even blew out. It wasn't long until she felt her baby slip from her. She fell against the pillows breathing heavily and Rumple kissed her head. It was then that she realized she hadn't heard the baby cry.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?" Both she and Rumple looked towards the end of the bed. Belle tried to sit up but Rumple kept her lying down. "Dr. Whale, what's going on?" They both became even more concerned when no one answered her. "Dr. Whale!" She saw him slowly take the stethoscope out of his ears. Belle started to shake her head when she saw the sad look on his face. "No, no, no!"

"I'm very sorry. He was gone before he was born." Belle screamed as sobs overtook her body and Rumple clutched her to him.

"I want to see him. I want to see him. Give me my son!" Dr. Whale looks at Rumple. "No, I said I want to see my son! Please, just let me hold him once." She adds weakly. The broken heart in Belle's voice is enough to allow Dr. Whale to gather to lifeless infant in his arms and hand him to Belle. Belle looked at her son's still face and cried more holding him to her. Rumple felt tears slip down his face as well as they both looked at the child they would never get to raise and the child that would never get to grow. Dr. Whale and the nurses left them to the privacy to say good bye to their son.

"Belle, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry my sweet baby. I failed you." Belle placed her forehead against the baby's and kissed his cheek. "If only True Love's Kiss could work for you." Rumple rubbed her back and also kissed the baby's cheek. "I love you my baby boy. I always have and always will. You'll always hold a place in my heart." Belle looked at Rumple before handing the baby to Rumple. He slowly took his son and looked at him.

"My sweet boy. I'm sorry I failed you. I promised you that I would always protect you and I didn't. I always love you." He cried as he looked at the still body of the baby. He ran a hand over his head. Belle closed her eyes as tears fell down the curve of her cheeks. Suddenly, the lights started flickering and shaking.

"Rumple…"

"I don't know Belle." He got up and looked around. Belle looked around and something caught her eye.

"Rumple!" He whipped his head over to her and saw where her eyes were. He looked down and saw the baby was glowing. Suddenly, the window blew open and something flew in and crashed onto the floor. Rumple moved closer to Belle and formed a fireball in one hand. The something stood up and shook it's head. It was a person. When they turned around, Rumple's fireball immediately died and both their breaths were caught in their throats. It was Bae.

"Bae?"

"Hi Papa, hi Belle. Sorry about the dramatic entrance…"

"How?" Rumple asked. Belle immediately grabbed Rumple's hand.

"I made a deal. This little baby deserves a life. So, I'll his place. My spirit will go into him. Don't worry, I'll remember nothing from this life. You'll both get a chance to raise a child." Belle reached out and grabbed Bae's hand, shocked that she actually could. He looked over at her and squeezed her hand. She pulled him until he was in front of her and pulled him down. She wrapped her arms around him for the first and last time. " He wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be a great mother." She chocked back a sob and ran a hand down the hair on the back of his.

"I'll make you proud." The last word was chocked out as Belle was now crying. Bae kissed her cheek and pulled back. Rumple stared at his son with tears in his eyes. Bae hugged Rumple and Rumple clutched his son to him. Bae closed his eyes soaking up every moment wrapped in his papa's arms.

"Bae…"

"I love you too Papa and you too Mama." Belle put a hand over her mouth and tried to keep her eyes open as tears freely fell. "It's time Papa."

"I can't let you go again. I won't!"

"As long as you hold this baby in your arms, it'll be me. I won't remember anything, but it will still be me." The baby glowed even brighter now as Bae started to fade. Bae and Rumple pulled apart.

"I love you son." Bae nodded.

"I love you Bae." Belle was able to get out. Bae looked at her and smiled as he completely vanished and the baby stopped glowing. It was a tense few seconds, until the baby's eyes opened and its little chest filled with air. Belle and Rumple both smiled and cried tears of joy and sadness. "My sons."

"Our sons."

"What was Bae's middle name?"

"He didn't really have one, but there was a name I always… Aiden." Belle looked at the now squirming child in her husband's arms.

"Aiden. I love it. Hello Aiden." Rumple smiled and handed their son to his wife. Belle looked at the baby and brought her head close to his ear. "Thank you Bae."


End file.
